In today's electronic age, massive volumes of electronic data are produced and maintained by most institutions. If an institution is in litigation, it may have to produce all electronic and other data related to the case. Electronic discovery (e-discovery) refers to the process of collection, preparation, review and production of electronic documents in litigation discovery. Electronically-stored information (ESI) which may be relevant evidence in litigation includes, but is not limited to: electronic files; communications, including electronic mail (e-mail) and instant messages sent or received, and voicemail; data produced by calendaring software; and information management software. ESI may also include data that may not be visible that is generated by computer systems and stored on hard-drives, e-mail and instant messaging, information management software, handheld computing devices (e.g., smartphones), telecommunications devices, and back-up storage devices. ESI may be stored on a variety of electronic devices and removable devices (e.g., internal and external drives, PDAs, smart phones, servers, laptops, backup tapes, thumb drives, CDs, DVDs, etc.) and may reside at different locations (e.g., on home or work systems, third-party or personal systems, in departmental files, etc.). As should be appreciated, e-discovery can be a very time-consuming and expensive process for an institution. The process of identifying custodians and preserving and collecting data can be a very complicated process. The term “custodian” describes a person or a physical asset (e.g., a storage locker, piece of equipment, cell phone, etc.) within an institution that may have data relevant to a particular matter. There is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for identifying custodians, preserving, collecting, processing, reviewing, analyzing, producing, presenting, and dispositioning data responsive to a legal discovery request.